


Ruhjo minut ehjäksi

by Jisra_Lumina



Series: Parituskimara kokeilunhaluluisille [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, M/M, PWP, Psychological Trauma, Rough Sex
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisra_Lumina/pseuds/Jisra_Lumina
Summary: Harry venytteli nautinnollisesti, hänen perseensä oli yhä hellänä yön tapahtumista, joiden muisto sai hänet kiihottumaan uudestaan.





	Ruhjo minut ehjäksi

**Author's Note:**

> Ikäraja: K-18  
Tyylilaji: PWP  
Paritukset: Harry/Rabastan  
Varoitukset: Vähemmän hellää seksiä ja vinksahtanutta maailmankuvaa jälkimmäinen ei siis viittaa tuohon seksiin.   
  
Haasteet: FF100 sana 056. Aamiainen ja Kaiken maailman ficletit ”Ruoka”

  
  
  


**Ruhjo minut ehjäksi**

  
  
Paistetun pekonin tuoksu herätti hänet, se muistutti siitä, ettei hän ollut palannut Tylypahkaan iltansa päätteeksi. Dumbledore saisi jälleen syyn raahata hänet puhutteluun, jota mies käyttäisi aivopesuun ja syyllistämiseen. Hänellä ei kuitenkaan ollut aikomustakaan liittyä sotaan ainakaan rehtorin toivomalla tavalla.   
  
  
Harry venytteli nautinnollisesti, hänen perseensä oli yhä hellänä yön tapahtumista, joiden muisto sai hänet kiihottumaan uudestaan. Hänen kätensä kiusoitteli peniksen päätä, kun aamiaista laittamassa ollut mies ilmestyi oviaukkoon ja tuijotti nälkäisesti alastonta poikaa sängyllään.  
  
  
— Kyltymätön huoranpenikka, tiedätkö miten vaikeaksi sinä teet elämäni?  
  
— Ehkä, mutta sinä nautit joka hetkestä tai olisit jo hankkiutunut eroon minusta.  
  
  
Kahvikuppi kolahti yöpöydän pintaan ja sen sisältö läikähti yli, mutta kumpikaan miehistä ei piitannut siitä. Kahvin ja tupakan makuiset suudelmat syvenivät, ne muuttuivat nälkäisiksi puraisuiksi vartaloilla. Kiihtyneet sydämen lyönnit määrittelivät tahdin, jolla miehet tyydyttivät haluaan.  
  
  
Rabastan työntyi nuoremman miehen sisälle valmistelematta tätä lainkaan, kuivana nainti tuntui raastavan kalun pintaa, mutta se muistutti miestä siitä, että hän oli elossa. Azkabanin jälkeen Lestrangen veljeksistä nuorempi tarvitsi toistuvasti todisteita siitä, ettei vapaus ja elämä ollut pelkkää ankeuttajien luomaa julmaa kuvitelmaa.  
  
  
Harry puri huulensa verille ollakseen huutamatta raa'asta tavasta, jolla hänen rakastajansa otti hänet. Hän tunsi, kuinka edellisestä kerrasta yhä aristavat peräsuolen sisäpinnat repeytyivät avohaavoille. Kirvely ja polte olivat kuitenkin tervetullutta, se osoitti Harryn sirpaleiselle minälle, että hän oli haluttu ja pidetty. Rakkauden kuuluikin sattua.  
  
  
Nautinnon hakuun keskittyneet miehet eivät aamiaista kaivanneet. Kun he nukahtivat verisille ja siemennesteen tahrimille lakanoille, olivat heidän kaikki tarpeensa tyydytetyt, samalla oli hulluus ja epävarmuus karkotettu taas hetkeksi.   
  
  
Keittiössä kylmät, jähmettyneen rasvan peittämät, pekonisiivut katosivat nukkavierun rotan ahnaaseen suuhun hopeisen käpälän repiessä niistä sopivan kokoisia palasia. Rotta ei vilkaissutkaan makuuhuoneeseen päin, sillä se pelkäsi tekevänsä jotain harkitsematonta katkeruudessaan. Pettäjä oli petetty ja sen suosikin asema anastettu.   
  
  
Pimeyden piirto poltteli kaikkien kolmen käsivarsia.   
  



End file.
